SISTERS LOVE
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: This is about Lillian Lilly and Petunia Petty0 Evans sister relationship, they use to be close.
1. Chapter 1

**Sisters Forever**

Lilly Evans, the youngest to her sister, the special one.

Atleast that was what mom, and dad thought about the young daughter.

"This is so exciting," Lilly was dancing around the living room, holding a letter in her hands, "Isn't it great Petty?"

Mrs. Evans was sitting next to the oldest child, "Petunia, can't you believe Lily is getting into a gifted school, Hogwarts ."

"Your grandfather went to that school girls," Mr. Evans smiled as his eleven year old jumped onto his lap," he smiled at his wife, "That was before he met your grandmother."

"-then after falling in love with grandma at first sight, he gave up his magic world to be with her, because his parents were against him marrying a muggle, so they gave him a a choice-" Lily smiled, already hearing the story over a hundred times.

"-and he chose the normal life, instead of the freak llife," Petunia mumbled to herself.

"Petunia!" Both parents warned at once.

"What did I do?" Petunia gave the most innocent look she could come up with.

"I heard what you said," The girls father looked at the oldest.

"Daddy, she was only kidding," Lilly hurried over and stood behind her sister, wrapping he r arms lovingly around her older sisters neck, "Petty, can we go see a movie?"

"I can't tonight, I got to meet Sarah," Petunia pulled out of her little sisters arms, and hurried out of the house.

......

Later that night Petunia heard a soft knock on her bedroom door, "What do you want?"

"I had a bad dream."

The older sister sighed as she climbed out her own bed, and hurried to the door, opening it to the younger girl, "Come on now, quickly," she looked down the hallway making sure the parents weren't around, only because they didn't like there daughters sleeping in the one room when they had there own rooms.

Lily was already snuggled in her sisters bed, by the time her older sister got to the bed, "Petty, can you come to school with me this year?"

Petunia wrapped her arms around her sister, and looked at her, "You don't want me around."

"Yes I do, you're the funnest," Lilly nuzzled into her sisters shoulder, "What if they all don't like me?"

"And what do you mean you won't know someone, didn't you come into the house mad last week saying that Severus got a letter to the same school?" Petunia tickled her sisters side, "Right?"

"True," Giggled the younger sister, "I truly will miss you though, My Petty."

"I am going to miss you as well," Petunia smiled as she watched her sister fall asleep beside her.

......

Platform 9-3/4

The Evans walked all up and down, going to platforms niine, and ten looking for nine and three, fourths.

"Are you sure you read the location right?" Mr. Evans asked, as he looked at his daughter.

"Yes daddy," Lilly looked over at Severus, who had gotten a ride to the station with the Evans, "You read both mine, and Severus's instruction over, and over."

Petunia suddenly took notice of a red headed girl, "Maybe she will know if where in the right place," she waved her arm to get the girls direction, "Excuse me!"

The girl seemed to have the same type of stuff as the two younger children, she gave Petunia a puzzeled look, "Can I help you?"

Mr. Evans cleared his throat, "You mom, or dad wouldn't happen to know how to find 9 3/4 would you?"

The girl eyed the family more closely, and spotted the two younger ones with the matching stuff as her, "Your goinf to Hogwarts as well?"

Severus nodded shyly, "Yes."

The girl looked behind at her, "Authur, there going to the same school as us."

Another red head boy appeared, with his own warm smile, "Hello there, who do we have here Molly?"

"I actually didn't get there names," Molly turned to the family, smiling.

Mr. Evans smiled at the young girl, "This is my oldest daughter, Petunia, her sister Lillian, and her friend Severus Snape."

"Well Authur, and I are in our third year so just let us show them the way," Molly smiled as Authur looked around for passer byers.

"Now is the time, if there is ever time," Authur smiled at Mrs. Evans, who was crying, "My mother weaped a bit, when I first went to school."

"Just follow us, do are of you wizards, and witches?" Molly looked athe the group.

"No dear, just the young ones," Mrs. Evans wrapped her arms around her daughters neck, "She our little magic one."

Authur looked at Petunia, "Where is you stuff?"

Mr. Evans smiled as he wrapped an arm around his oldest childs waist, "Nothing magic about this one."

Molly gave petunia a sympethedic smile, then looked at Lilly, and Severus, "Well just follow us, and you'll be fine."

After the family saiid good bye to the two children, the rest of the family went home and lived there own separate lives for the year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Letters Home To Petunia**

Dear Petty,

It was so amazing when Severus, and I first got to the school. We took separate row boats to the castle. There were three boys who kept trying to rock the boat, while it magically rowed. I can't believe how immature boys really are. When we got to the Great hall, the place where we have meals, there was four Houses we could get into. I got into the Gryffindor House, and Severus enetered into the Slytherine, that sucks because we won't beable to see eachother as much. Those three boys rocking the boat were in my house to, and same year. Well now I am in the girls dorms getting ready for bed, so good night I love you, Petty.

Love,

Lilly

My Lilly,

Mom, and Dad, they really miss you. I started nineth grade, can't believe your really at another school.

It's really weird coming home, and not having you asking me for help with your homework, or wanting to go to the movies on the weekend.

Sarah from school says hello, and she misses you to.

As for the boys being immature, that never changes, but one day you will think it to be adorable, or cute.

Mom, and dad already sent you a letter.

I will talk to you later.

Love,

Petty

Petty,

Severus is really worrying me. I found him hiding in the corner of the library, crying. The boy from my house name Sirius was teasing him in Potions class. So what are you up to? what do you mean I will find the things the boys do addorable, ewww. I got to go, Molly is helping me with my potion homework, she's really nice. I love you.

Love,

Petty

My Lilly,

Severus has always been shy you know.

Just encourage him to be friends with some of the other people in his house. He's been there three months already, you would think he would feel safe now.

Why don't you tell boys teasing Severus, to leave him alone.l

I need to studdy for a History test.

Love,

Petty

Petty,

I don't want Severus being friends with those snobs. Purebloods, that is what the whole house was made of pretty much. I was invited to a walk this afternoon with the three boys, they were real nice to me, until Severus joined me like I asked him earlier to. Then the leader of the three, James Potter, started teasing Severus real bad. They did magic, and pulled Severus's pants down in potions. Severus won't come near me at all now, he thinks I was behind the whole thing. Remus was the only civil one towards Severus, he's not actually as immature as the other two. Ooooh, almost forgot to tell you about this greasy git, who keeps trying to ask me out, he is friends with the boys in my house, he gives me the creaps. I can't wait until I see you again. I love you.

Your Lilly

Petunia sighed as she read her sisters letter, "Poor thing, have all those friends, and things it's the end of the world," she tossed the letter into her desk door, and walked into the family room where her parents were.

Mr. Evans smiled at his oldest child, "Lilly is having a great time at school she said in her letter, she wrote saying she'll be home in a week."

Mrs. Evans smiled, "I can't believe our little girl has been gone for one whole year."

"I know, I can't wait to introduce her to Vernon," Petunia smiled as she thought about her boyfriend.

Mrs. Evans sighed, "Petunia, you should date other guys, Mr. Dursley is just one fish in the huge ocean of many more fish."

"Natalie, let Petunia do as she wishes, it's just a school crush and he make her happy," Father winked at his daughter.

"I don't know what you see in that boy Petunia, besides his family being rich," Mrs. Evans continued, ignoring her husband, as if he hadn't said anything at all.

Petunia leaned in, and kissed her dads cheek, she spotted the owl resting on the table, "Oh, I need to write Lilly a letter back, the birds waiting," she hurried up to her room starting to write her letter.

My Lilly,

I can't wait until I see you in a week, I still miss you. I will answer your questions when I see you again.

Mom is still mom, dad is still dad, and I hope you are the same sister we dropped off at the train station nine months ago.

Before I forget, Severus is staying the summer with up, his parents went on vacation again this summer, so please let him know.

I love you sis.

Love.

Petty

______________________

_**Sorry about this chapter being short. I wrote a few letters that's suppose be a year, I will think of something great to write in the next letters. I made vernon, and Petunia school sweet hearts, she is two years older then Lilly, making Petty a freshman. Please read, and review!**_


End file.
